Illuminable indicators have generally employed incandescent or fluorescent lamps for either direct illumination or backlighting. Such procedures worked better in protected environments. Outdoor illuminators often used neon tubing formed into a desired configuration. While all of these approaches worked well, they were difficult to maintain or service or were limited in the areas in which they could be employed.